


May I?

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dinner, J-Dog's playing butler, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: “Close your eyes.”“Danny, what are you…”A finger covered his lips, followed by a sweet laugh. “It’s a surprise, Charlie. Don’t ruin it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toxic_Astin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Astin/gifts).



> Monster: A gift I wrote, this time for my co-author of Fucked Up Inside. Enjoy!

“Close your eyes.”

“Danny, what are you…”

A finger covered his lips, followed by a sweet laugh. “It’s a surprise, Charlie. Don’t ruin it.”

The bandana rapper took a deep breath and couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes. “I swear if you make me touch something dirty.”

“Like what?”

“Like Funny Man’s ass or something.”

Danny cocked his head as he took Charlie’s hand into his own. “Why would I make you feel his butt?”

“Because you’re pranking me?” the rapper shrugged. The soft but firm hand into his own felt warm. Reassuring. Charlie took a deep breath but when Danny softly tugged his arm to make him follow, he pulled him back. “Wait.”

The singer chuckled amused. “I won’t make you run into a pole either!”

“Just checking”, Charlie replied with a nervous smile. “Ok, let’s go.”

Danny let go of his hand and for a moment, he felt lost. Unsure if it all was a joke or he just didn’t feel like going anymore. “Danny?”

Soon he felt the older man near. “Don’t be nervous.”

Charlie grit his teeth. “I just don’t like surprises. You know that.”

“I do but I promise you’ll like it”, Danny whispered before he took him by his hand and guided him to their destination. “No peeking, Jordon.”

Charlie sighed. “It must be important if you call me Jordon?”

“It is important. I worked really hard to – watch your step, please – give you this.”

The rapper lifted his foot to avoid the small step that could make him trip and appreciated the other for warning him. Johnny would’ve let him stumble and fall. Then proceed to laugh while he’d scream: “Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?!”

He chuckled at the thought and Danny enjoyed the light sound of his laughter. It was such a genuine sound. So soft and sweet. He wanted to close his eyes and listen to his laughter all day.

“Are we there yet?”

“Charlie!”

“Sorry.”

They rounded a corner, a door opened. Charlie had to walk upstairs and there he felt the wind blow through his hair. Were they up in the sky?

“Open your eyes”, Danny whispered close to his ear. The rapper opened his eyes and sure enough, they found themselves on the roof of an apartment but it was decorated with bright coloured lights, a disco ball scattering a white light into moving dots across the roof and a screen projecting a beautiful city view to hide away the grim streets of the neighbourhood in Los Angeles. In the middle, there was a table with two seats and candles. Next to it stood J-Dog in a neat costume. How did he manage to get J-Dog all dressed up for this surprise?

“Danny, what’s this all about?”

The singer felt a little nervous. “You told me how no one ever noticed you back in high school. How no one ever asked you out or anything.”

Charlie hesitated. “Yeah?”

“How you missed prom because of it while my prom was the best night I ever had.”

J-Dog stepped towards a radio on the floor and pressed the button, music from way back playing. Back in high school those songs were popular enough to play. To play at a dance. Charlie swallowed his pride. “What’s your point?”

Danny got on one knee. “Will you go to prom with me?”

The bandana rapper choked out a laugh. “Danny…”

“Just say yes”, Danny asked, taking his hand into his again.

“Yes, but I’m so underdressed.”

“Would you really have dressed up for prom back then?” Danny grinned and Charlie shook his head. “I didn’t even have a costume like that back then.”

J-Dog stepped up to them. “I suppose you’d like to have a romantic dinner first.”

“Yes”, Charlie replied as their friend guided them to the table and helped them in their seat. He handed both of them a menu much to Charlie’s surprise. He frowned, opened the card but all it said, was:

“HAMBURGERS, I AINT COOKING FOR YOU LOVEBIRDS!”

That was J-Dog’s way of saying ‘fuck off’ alright. He chuckled and closed the menu again, staring at the glowing face of Danny by candlelight. Somehow it made him feel warm inside. “I can’t believe you went through the trouble of asking me out to prom.”

“I know. I’m sappy”, Danny chuckled, receiving their hamburgers from Burger King and eating it like it was the best thing they ever had.

When both finished their meal, Danny got up. He said something to J-Dog but Charlie had no idea what. Their friend soon walked up to the radio and switched the song to something a lot slower. Danny stuck out his hand as he bowed slightly. “May I have this dance?”

“I don’t dance, Danny”, Charlie said but when the singer frowned, he took the hand. “Fine, but I’m warning you. I can’t dance at all.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Charlie and the two just stepped in circles together as the singer laughed: “Neither can I.”

“You fucking moron”, Charlie laughed but they kept walking in circles against one another. It still felt like a great night but when the song switched to something a lot faster, Charlie felt lost for a moment until Danny stuck out both hands. “You have to hold both my hands and let me lead you. Do you trust me?”

Charlie nodded, taking both hands and before he knew it, the singer spun him around and underneath their arms. He couldn’t even process which way he was spinning until he found his back against Danny’s front. “Dude! You CAN dance!”

“I can’t dance to slow songs but I know how to swing.”

“Swing?”

“It’s a type of dance. My ex-girlfriend made me take classes with her.”

“You’re good at it then”, Charlie chuckled. “If you can make me dance, you must be special.”

“I was hoping I’d be special to you”, Danny replied as he spun him back around, flush against his chest. He let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around his hips. He dipped his head down a little to kiss Charlie who didn’t refuse at all. He closed his eyes, enjoyed the warm lips against his own. As they parted he chuckled. “Best prom night ever.”

“I know, right? It’s a lot better than my last prom night”, Danny agreed as they continued to dance together in awkward movements but they didn’t mind at all as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Our deal is ending in 20 minutes, Danny!” J-Dog interrupted the moment but Danny only looked at Charlie with a soft smile. Well… Maybe he could stay there a little longer than Danny payed him for.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
